Goddess of Time: Hero's Curse
by Katjae
Summary: This is sort of a collection of stories I've been working on. It deals with the timeline, and I'm not quite sure HOW I'm going to weave them all in, if I even get that far.
1. Chapter 1

Majora's Mask

"I have kept eyes and ears on him, Master."

"Good," an ethereal voice answered back, "Ah . . . There's been a shift in Time. Ganondorf has failed, but that does not matter. He was doomed to fall to that Sacred Blade. Those fools . . . hehehe . . . If she had just left Time alone, they would have not lost something else. Go now. Ganondorf will yet rise again, and I will have my deal with him yet. But now, you need to keep our 'Hero' busy. He will depart on a journey so sensitive and personal. He will most likely triumph, but that is okay. I will return, I always do."

"Where should I go?"

"Shadow him. And . . . lure that imp into taking me. This will surely keep him busy! Hehehehe . . ."

"Imp?" The man behind the counter asked. There were dozens of masks behind him, but one heart-shaped mask covered with thorns on the counter-top.

"Yes. I was going to do this anyway, but I guess Termina can be saved . . . But so much more will be lost. That princess will soon learn the consequences of her actions. . . But, all in due time."

"Where do I begin, master?"

"In that forest. You will find that portal to Termina there. The imp will make notice of your presence, and he will pounce you. Do not fight back. My powers will ensnare his curiosity, and he will put me on. Then we're going to have a little fun. Do not worry, I will then capture our Hero's attention by some means, then you will play the unfortunate traveler who was likely affected by the imp. Sympathize with the boy, and he will aid you. _He has no choice in this_. Part of that curse, really . . ."

"Yes, Master. Immediately?"

"Yes. But first, send our friend over to Stone Tower Temple. I hope she will find comfort in her new home. Hide her well! Without Ganondorf's influence, she will certainly be discovered."

"At once, Master."

"Good. This will be fun."

"Did you hear?" An excited man asked, "Ganondorf was found guilty of treason!? By the Goddess protect us! What if there're others? Y'know . . . Gerudo spies?"

"Those damn desert rats!" A larger woman said, "So, murder our king and our princess, then take over this land for your own? How did they ever think that was going to succeed?"

"We should be going to war with them! It's only - - - shh . . . look," he whispered, pointing toward the Happy Mask Salesman's shop. The man always carried a smile on his face, spreading happiness wherever he went.

"Cut it out! There is nothing wrong with that man," The woman hissed.

"You don't understand . . . there IS something wrong with him. Think about it, the children -"

"They love him. What's so wrong with that? He sells masks for a living, and kids love that."

"I'm keeping my boy away from that shop. Even if it means moving. No one smiles that much."

"You're full of it. Anyway, I've shopping to do," The woman waddled away, "Come on poochie! Don't leave my side again. Would hate to lose you in these crowds," A small white dog barked back, happily dancing between her feet.

The salesman simply passed the man whispering behind his back. Even hearing and knowing full well what that man was saying, he gave him a huge grin. He cared very little about the opinions of those beneath him – and that fear and mistrust only excited him.

Then someone of importance caught his attention – a young boy garbed in a green tonic.

"Ah yes. Master Link," The salesman cheered, "My, you have been busy as of late? . . . I do appreciate you taking time to spread the joy to my clients. I'd hate to inform you that I will be leaving my shop in search of masks! But you have important business with His Majesty, I presume? I will trouble you no further . . . Have a good day, my little salesman!"

"You too. Where will you be headed?"

"Ah . . . the journey never tells until the quest is finished! Anywhere at all could have potential. You just have to believe it is so. Goodbye, Master Link. Perhaps you could aid me in future pursuits?"

"Sure thing. Good luck!" Link waved him off, then hurried to the castle. The salesman chuckled on his way out the castle gate.

"The hero trusts you?" That voice mused, "Interesting . . ."

"Well, we were business partners . . . For a time. That much he knows. Why he did still escapes me, but the boy can't say no to someone in need. You are right, Master. Quite the curse, indeed."

"A curse he bears diligently. This . . . This will most certainly come in handy. Good work."

"Thank you, Master."

"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?" Zelda asked.

". . . Yes," Link said slowly, "It's why I wanted to meet with you." The princess turned to face him. Link had his horse readied, which only made the truth that much more real to her. An emptiness filled her heart, but she smiled anyway.

"Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. . . And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again . . . Until that day comes, please . . . Take this . . ." She handed him the Ocarina of Time.

"Zelda I can't -"

"I am praying . . Praying that your journey will be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song. This reminds me of us . . ."

She brought the instrument to her mouth and played the all too familiar song of Time. Link nodded slowly after she finished, then took the Ocarina and played it for her in turn. Link noticed her sadness, but said nothing. He mounted Epona instead, then said, "Thank you. I will come back. I promise." Then rode off.

Zelda closed her eyes and held back tears.

_The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you . . ._

"Why Hello there," the salesman smiled to the Skull Kid and his fairy friends, "Please don't let my presence bother you. I'm just passing through," The golden fairy ducked behind the imp and shivered. Her brother comforted her, "Well, I best be going. A long journey awaits me. Don't be frightened, my little fairy. I would not harm you . . ." He smiled, then continued down the path.

After he left earshot, the Skull Kid whispered, "I bet he has a lot of stuff . . . Shall we look?"

"But . . . He scares me!" She was still shivering.

"It's okay, sis, we'll take care of you. What's the plan?"

"I think the usual one will work? What do you say, Tatl? You in?" She growled at the Skull Kid.

"Oh, fine! You boys . . . Why do I hang out with you?"

The salesman looked over his shoulder, but they were gone.

"The bait has been set. Looks like they're going for it. Til we meet again, Master."

"Good luck . . . We will reunite." The salesman felt a blow to the back of his head, then fell over as if it made him unconscious.

"Let us see what he's got, eh?" The Skull Kid rummaged through his large bag of masks, and threw out some of the ones he definitely did not like. Suddenly, he came across an eery mask, with eyes that haunted his soul.

"This . . . mask . . ."

"Ugh, not that one! Skull Kid, it's hideous!" Tatl said.

"Yeah. . . It's freaky looking. Put it back."

"NO! . . . If people want to think that I'm the villain, maybe I should look the part? Besides, what's this guy gonna do with it anyway? I think it fits me very well."

". . .If you say so . . ." Tael said.

"Boys . . . If you insist . . . Just don't expect me to like it!" Tatl huffed.

_The Skull Kid is acting differently. Should we be frightened?_

After a while, the forest begins to look the same. Maybe this was not the greatest plan. Link's eyes began to close. It had been a while since they rested.

"What do you think, girl? Do we need to break?" She snorted, but kept moving, "If you think we should continue . . ." His thoughts drifted back to Zelda again. When he met her in the courtyard after returning and sealing the Door of Time, she had no recollection of the future events. It seemed that only he remembered . . .

None of the Sages remembered and he wondered if Ganondorf did. Not that he would tell if that was the case. He looked at his hand, the Triforce of Courage was still there, but it began to disappear. It started doing that as soon as he hit the border, when Saria's Song could no longer be heard. It must have meant that he was outside of Hyrule's Ordinances.

This was the farthest he had ever been from home, even though he was still in the forest which closely resembled his childhood home.

_Reclaim your lost Time. Live you childhood . . ._

There was not a childhood to return to. Nothing felt the same anymore. His friends did not know the truth, but maybe Saria did. Even then, though, she could not tell him that she lived that future. Perhaps that was for the best . . . It was not a good time for anyone. Only he who lived through it and conquered it could remember it.

But there was someone else who knew. She left him at the alter of the Master Sword, and he was determined to find her.

Suddenly, two fairies jumped in front of the horse, startling Epona and flipping Link over in the process.

"_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

Link turned around, "That voice?" The fairy hid behind him.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks . . .During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss . . . And now I've found you."

_He doesn't recognize me_, Link thought to himself. Why would he? In this form, he would not recognize the hero of Hyrule.

"Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you . . .For I know of a way to return you to your former self. If you can get back that precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal."

_How does he know about that? Does he know? Why is he acting like he doesn't?_

"In exchange . . . All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me. What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. Except . . ."

This was really beginning to trouble Link. The salesman knew who he was, but pretended not to.

"The one thing is . . . I'm a very busy fellow . . . And so I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up . . . But yes . . . You'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you."

The salesman watched as Link left the inner Clock Tower. He smiled, then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 Quiet Night

Quiet Night

XX

There's bound to be some spoilers, so don't read if you haven't beat the game 100% yet! (some side quests are mentioned).

XX

XX

Going back and forth through time always felt unnervingly chilling. Not to mention painful. But repeating the same three days over and over again did not take that same toll as switching from child to adult and vice versa.

In one respect, Link skipped over his childhood and woke in his adult-self. Walking for the first time felt lanky, and it took a while getting used to the view from several feet higher.

The environmental shock impacted him, as well. When he first entered the Temple of Time, the castle town was still intact. Leaving the sacred place, it lay in ruin with Redeads – souls massacred by Ganondorf in his pursuit to rule over the entire world.

And, once he learned how to reverse Time's flow, placing the sword back in the pedestal was almost like being Goron-hug squeezed back into a crammed little body. Link finally understood the limitations of being a child after living as an adult throughout his quest.

After he saved the future Hyrule, Zelda instructed him on living out his childhood. Link resented the idea – the discovery of him actually being a Hylian instead of a Kokiri meant he did not have a home.

Which lead him here.

Termina had its problems, and had Link been enjoying the benefits of being a hero, he would not have saved this land. At least repeating the same three days did not have that grand of an affect like the seven years. However, there was always something else.

Every time Link pulled out his Deku, Goron, or Zora mask, he bit his lip, hoping that this time he would not scream from the feeling of his skin being shredded apart, only to be put back together in a form he would never feel truly comfortable in.

Unlike his voyage through time and transforming into an adult version of himself, he became something completely different.

The worst part of these transformations was not the awkward pull tearing at his entire genetic makeup, but rather, the reason he was able to shift from human, to Deku, Goron, or Zora. It was the fact that Link could not save the beings who used to "be" those masks.

He freed their spirits from sadness, leaving only behind an empty face of sorrow in the shape of a mask. He was always too late, a few steps behind. They were doomed before he even discovered Termina.

The Deku and Darmani were dead long before Link could do anything to help, but he felt guilty about Mikau. Link was there, at his side, during Mikau's final moments.

Link thought about it again. How Tatl first noticed a floating thing in the ocean, prompting Link to investigate. What he found startled him.

A Zora, attacked and bleeding, did not have enough strength to swim to the shore. Quickly, he pushed the guitarist to the edge of the beach, but Mikau could only lament his last wish to Link.

After Link played the Song of Healing and heard Mikau's request, he went straight to work, avoiding his own troubled state of mind.

Link was used to saving everyone without error. Being unable to do so frustrated him to no end.

All he could to was relieve them of sorrow and regret.

And now, he thought of all the other situations scattered across Termina's four plains; some which involved death and curses, while other problems counter-acted each other.

It was impossible to save everyone.

After hearing Kafei's plight, a young man who was changed into a child by the Skull Kid, Link agreed to bring Kafei to his lover, Anju. After noticing Kafei did not find what he was looking for on the final day, Link restarted Time again, confused.

Something was wrong, and he soon discovered what.

By cutting the stolen bag off of Sakon's back, Link prevented Kafei from discovering his whereabouts, leading to his devastating inability to locate his special Ceremony Mask.

So, by allowing Sakon to escape and re-enter town with whatever else he managed to steal along the way, he compromised helping the elderly lady.

Helping everyone seemed impossible.

But, there were ways he could try, driving both him and Tatl insane. She insisted on "teaching Skull Kid a lesson" and "worrying about these people later", but Link would not listen.

It would be too late afterwards. Unless he interacted with people at a deathly specific moment in Time, he just could not be of any use.

It took a great deal of planning and patience to pull it off, but Link found several ways to make up for lost time.

Warping statues and no sleep also did a service, but now it left him warn. He stood, outside the inn's door. The moon was nearly hovering over the clock tower, and Link could feel Time slipping away.

But, he wanted to see Kafei and Anju finally meet . . .

"Link, it's time," Tatl reminded him. She had an idea of what Link was after, but a shred of panic escaped from her voice. They had all the giant's masks and the song to bring them.

Link nodded slowly, "Not yet, Tatl. Give me a little more Time." He opened the door, but paused as the earth rumbled, then looked towards the heavens.

The giant moon fell ever so slightly, almost engulfing Termina. Then the bells chimed – it was 4:30 a.m. He had less than two hours to stop the apocalypse.

He warped to Clock Town after realizing just how much Time retrieving the mask from Sakon he and Kafei spent, then cleared up a few loose ends.

Link just hoped in the meantime, Kafei managed to return unscathed.

Link would have joined him, had Kafei not darted away faster than he could catch up.

He walked into the lobby of the inn, finding it utterly deserted. Quickly, he ascended the stairs and opened the door to Anju's room and found her sitting perfectly composed on her bed.

She smiled at Link, saying, "I have decided to wait for him. I have made my promise. I'm fine with this. I believe him."

Link, on the other hand, became apprehensive. After all the trial runs and all the planning, was there something else he missed?

Where was Kafei? He had four hours and more to travel Ikana and back. Perhaps he was not as fast as Link thought him to be. After all, he chased him up until the cliff, but seeing no sign of him, Link warped.

Maybe something happened to him. Or maybe there was another thing Kafei needed to do, and that's how Link lost him.

Fearing he missed something, Link reached for the door, but the room started to flash. The door opened, and Kafei entered.

He approached his fiancée with mask in hand, and Anju pulled its counterpart from the pillow. She hid behind it slightly, as a shy girl would do on her first date.

Anju got to her knees to look into the eyes of the boy who used to be a young man.

"I . . . I have met you before," She spoke softly, "What a familiar scent. Long, long ago. . . yes. We were still young. We made a promise. . . Didn't we? The masks of the sun and the moon . . . We were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time." Kafei held his arm in front of him, apologetically.

"Anju," He whispered, then announced, "I'm sorry I was late."

". . . Welcome home." He hugged her, emotion finally overtaking him. He had to remain composed for what felt like a lifetime, and now he was finally here, with his love.

She held him close, smiling.

Link watched, noticing that he was smiling, too, despite the hour. Despite what awaited.

"Teehee!" Tatl chirped in, "They're lovers, but they look just like a mother and child."

"Let us exchange the promised masks," they agreed, fitting the Sun and Moon Masks together, creating a white mask with a silver design down the middle.

"We have exchanged our oaths and have become a couple. You are our witnesses. Please accept this mask. Please, take refuge. We are fine here. We shall greet the morning, together."

Link felt a chill run down his spine. Now, there was nothing holding him back. No more loose ends, just the Moon and the Skull Kid.

Link hurried out the inn and sprinted to the Clock Tower, thinking about the first night.

He was in the form of the Scrub, unable to change himself back. It was quiet, the chill of night dancing on his skin. He and Tatl didn't get along back then, but a lot had changed. They had changed.

On the first cycle, as he waited for the doors to open, he thought about how he got this far. First off, he was enraged that the Skull Kid took his Ocarina, altered his form and did "something" to his precious Epona.

When the doors open, he went up in a rash state and could not figure out how to stop the moon or the Skull Kid.

He did manage to spit the Ocarina out of the Skull Kid's hands, and picking up the little instrument reminded him of home.

Of Zelda.

Their last meeting filled his head, he could see that she was already well aware he had decided to search abroad for Navi. Then she told him to play the Song of Time.

That song has guided him and held many powers. So, thinking of her, he played the song, hoping it would aid him in some way.

And it did. Time, for a moment, seemed to be on his side again. The ability to flow back and forth through time was a powerful tool he took full advantage of.

But he was still a scrub and there was much to do. Heeding the words of Tatl's brother, Tael, they agreed to search the other provinces of Termina to call the "four guardians who were there" after the Happy Mask Salesman turned Link to normal again.

After all the time in Hyrule, the Happy Mask Salesman either acted oblivious to knowing Link, or he just did not remember him. He shood Link off on an adventure once more and never said anything personal to Link.

But now, Time seem to flow against him. He transformed into the Deku Scrub to launch himself up to the tower, ready to confront the Skull Kid once again. This was the final battle, and he was prepared for it this time. Tatl, feeling the same way, said, "Goddess of Time, don't fail us now."

Stone Tower Temple – an extraordinary place, if not a bit odd. The Happy Mask Salesman stood at the entrance for the first time in a few centuries, at least.

"So, this is where brother hid you, huh?" He smiled, "Well, good. Our hero should be facing Majora now. Just how is it that you transcend time, oh you strange child!" He vanished back to the Owl Statue. A great open distance separated the tower from the platform he stood on. He stepped on a switch and a block shifted forward.

"Magic of the unknown resides here . . . extraordinary indeed!" It revealed a ruby behind where the block used to be. The Salesman raised his arm and summoned a dark magic, then sent it toward the ruby. The entire temple responded, turning the world upside down.

Underneath, the sky threatened death. The moon approached fast and created an eerie red glow.

"Hee! Just as I remembered . . ." He transported himself to the opening again, "Now . . . to business."

The temple echoed with life. Link's presence was here, of course, but he battled the masters of this temple. What the happy mask salesman sought after, though, was in a different part of the tower. He stepped into a portal, and it took him to a different area of the temple.

"How does it feel?" The happy mask salesman said once he materialized. Instead of the entrance, he was in a different dimension of chamber filled with never-ending sands and pillars of Majora's Mask.

"You just missed everyone's favorite hero! Between it all, he manages to help people. But what will that do to his spirit in the end? Will it bring relief? Sorrow? Happiness? Accomplishment?" He seemingly spoke to no one, but a faint voice – a young woman's voice – responded.

"I knew you would come. I missed him, yes, but he prays to me. Trapped in these realms I might be, but my omniscient powers over Time guide him. We are in the Twilight Hours now. The earth rumbles from above. This power, it's strange is it not? Sky is ground and earth is heaven. Tell me, what is it that you hope to achieve? It was you who kept me prisoner for all these years, listening to the demon who resides in that mask, but there is something different about you. You are not the same person . . ."

The happy mask salesman laughed, "Whatever do you mean, Goddess?" A figure, dressed in a simple blue gown, walked into view from the sandstorm. Her long blond hair was in pigtails. She was a teenage girl in form, but her spirit possessed an aura forged over hundreds of years.

"The person who first Imprisoned me had a malice in him that I feared the Demon Goddess found another vessel for her mask, but I was mistaken. He was far too weak for that honor. He was blunt force and followed orders, tooth and nail. You are . . . different. I felt his presence vanish from this world. Tell me, stranger. Who are you?"

The happy mask salesman remained cherry, but did not answer the Goddess. Instead, he held out his hands, "You remember the past, see the future, and are omniscient of the present – why do you ask me anything? Or do I mask myself that well?"

"What are your intentions?" The happy mask salesman laughed.

"Oh! We are not getting anywhere, are we? Who is asking and who is telling? Are we taking turns or are we going around in circles!? Answer my questions first, and I will tell you anything you wish to know, my darling!"

The Goddess was taken aback, then asked, "If I answer you, you will promise me the truth?" The salesman folded his arms behind his back, "On my honor, I will tell you everything you want to know. But you have to first indulge me; after all, I hold the advantage over this conversation."

"All right. What do you want to – " She gasped, "He's in the moon!? This wasn't . . . How is this happening? The giants weren't able to stop it?" The salesman frowned. This was an unexpected twist, but he had no doubt the hero would prevail. This is why he sent him on this quest, for his own personal gain.

"Goddess, I had no idea that this would happen. But I don't doubt his strength. He believes in you to provide him aid and you must believe in him. He is most remarkable, isn't he?"

"You want him to win," She acknowledged, "Why?"

"Oh! It's not your turn, is it? Let me go first: Tell me, Goddess of mine, what do you remember?" She glanced at him wearily, "Be more specific."

"Okay. Majora. Lyulf. These names are familiar to you, are they not?"

"Lyulf," she repeated, then laughed, "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"That answers that. And Majora?"

"You know something. You're trying to see what I remember. If this is your question, then the answer is yes; I remember all of it, though I don't know who you are. Yes, you somehow mask yourself better than I can see. Is there anything else that you want from me?"

"One last thing, Goddess," He whistled, "Your name." She hesitated, trying to figure out what he was after.

"You don't know?" He did not move, only smiled. She closed her eyes, "Aryll. Aryllavana."

"I thought so. You see," The happy mask salesman walked over to her, "I thought there was something more between you and Link. It wasn't 'love' as in, you were in love with him, but rather a purer form of love. Like family. Like brother and sister. You are his sister, are you not?"

"How do you know this?" Her face grew hot, "Who are you?"

"There is so much more to this tale than anyone could have guessed. Oral tradition? Really? Hylians need to learn how to write things down! You know how long it took me to remember all of this? How long it took me to hunt through legends and myths and hearsay? I will tell you, Goddess, what you want to know. It is now your turn."

She was speechless. Nevermind her questions now, she had no idea where to begin. She composed herself, then calmly asked, "What is your name?" He grinned. She waited patiently for his answer.

Tatl was getting impatient, which was nothing new for the fairy. Link managed to stall his quest again to indulge kids, who bore a strange resemblance to the happy mask salesman. She thought back to the first day she made Link her companion.

*flashback*

"Ugh, that man . . . he freaks me out! Oh no! You've only got like . . . 60 hours left. AND WHY are we playing hide and go seek with these brats!? Don't we have more important things to do? Are you even LISTENING to me? Gods, help me! I should have went to look for the Skull Kid on my own."

_Then what's stopping you?_ Link wanted to say, irritated at this fairy who not only invited herself into his party, but has had the nerve to tell him what to do, how to do it, and when to do it.

"Look, these kids know the Skull Kid. If they let me join, I can figure out where he is. They won't talk to me otherwise." He responded calmly, even though he wanted to snag the fairy and squeeze her til her wings popped off.

"Or . . . we can actually LOOK. How hard is it to find someone, anyway?"

"There's just one more kid, okay? We'll find him, then they'll let us know where to find the Skull Kid. Til then, just let me concentrate."

"The brat should be easy enough to find . . . Open your eyes and hurry up!" She disappeared into his hat and Link sighed. He caught his reflection in a window – somehow, fate decided that he should spend time in other races' skin. He was a deku; how this happened still perplexed him. There was not much he could do in this form and the townspeople treated him like he couldn't defend himself. He had to admit though, they were probably right.

_Just keep moving_. _No use in crying about it._

_*end flashback*_

And yet, nothing has changed. All of the masks he managed to collect were gone, save for the three transformation masks.

"Link, what are we even doing? The world is in peril! We have to hurry if we want to survive," She insisted on moving on, but Link didn't listen.

"Time's stopped, can't you feel it? There's a voice calling to me. I need to figure out what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't hear any voices!"

"Shh, let me finish this," Link said, then continued. He finally met his goal, but Tatl was getting antsy. They were in the meadow, but the kids were gone.

". . . Everyone has gone away, haven't they? Will you . . . play with me?" The quiet one sitting at the tree asked. He wore Majora's Mask, but he was hunched over.

Link looked at Navi nervously, then said, ". . .Yes." The kid stood up. Link walked over.

"You don't have any masks left, do you? Well, let's do something else. Let's play good guys against bad guys. . . yes. Let's play that." The boy handed Link a different mask. Link accepted it cautiously, but felt a sudden surge from it. The power was dark, but calm. Was it another transformation mask, or something else? Why did this boy have it? All of these questions, but Link didn't have time to ask because the boy said, "Are you ready? You're the bad guy, and when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right? Well. . . Shall we play?"

They appeared in a room a moment later. The walls glowed and the masks were aligned to four points.

Tatl eyed the mask suspiciously.

"Don't put it on," She warned, "If that . . . kid, the boy who was playing Majora – if he gave it to you, it must be evil. Don't trust it." She warned, but Link's mind drifted. It was a warm feeling, but also a familiar one. Whatever this mask was, it was not evil. Dark, yes, but it had no ill will.

"Tatl, I think I'm going to wear it."

"WHY do I even talk to you!?" she yelled, "UGH, just don't get yourself killed! OR worse, POSSESSED! Please promise that, okay?"

"I promise," Link said in monotone. His focus was not there, not entirely. For this to be the last battle, the final day, finally here, the whole experience was surreal. He put the mask up to his face and let the transformation begin.

He was taller now, with a giant weapon in his hands. It was a double helix shape, one side blue, one side white.

". . .Link," Tatl gasped, "You're – you don't even look human! You look – empty . . ." she trailed off. Link said nothing, but a familiarity overwhelmed him. He stepped forward, and the mask approached him, unhooking itself from the wall it mounted on.

Child's_ play._

"What is your name?" The Goddess Aryll asked. The happy mask salesman's smile widened.

"Why is that so important to you? The information I have should be of greater priority, but we are of the same curiosity, it would seem. Ghirahim. The man you once met was Agraharam. There is a distinction, one you picked up on, but never Majora. I followed the plan obediently, she never saw a difference. But you? You see everything, don't you?"

"Ghirahim," she shook her head, "But you're the sword?" Aryll took a deep breath, "What are you after?" Ghirahim laughed, "Well, I did promise, didn't I? But to a Demon Lord, does that really matter?" She glared at him, but he continued to smile.

"But, I do like to be a man of my word, especially to a lady," He winked, "Let me start from the beginning. . .

"Once upon a Time in a Land of infinite possibilities, there lived three siblings. These siblings knew no one but one another. Unbeknownst to the children, theirs was a destiny most divine. Each represented three parts: Light, courage, and envy. These parts corresponded with their mother, who valued courage over wisdom and power and governed with light. In the back of her mind was a little slice of envy. Of what? The very life of Hyrule was by her own doing! But the ability to bear life through her own line was a taboo. Well, maybe not 'taboo', but you needed special permission. She envied life, quick and swift and simple. Lost in the heavens, the true meaning of life was foreign to her family.

"So, against the wishes of her elders, she split herself. But it went wrong. She wasn't strong enough, so her morals were not split evenly between her children. One child received Light, wisdom in knowing that all life is sacred. One received courage, a hero who stood up against evil and upheld this Light. But the last one received not a gift, but a curse. Power without check and a jealous nature, this child sought anything that did not inherently belong to them and, in this search, managed to divide the three. This is one of the untold legends because, like many, it is forgotten. Perhaps not important, but it is if you want to know yourself."

"My mother, the Goddess of Courage. Following her mother's footsteps, she broke her being into smaller pieces so she might know motherhood, but alas, she could never raise us in her weaken form. But what does any of this have to do with my question?"

"This fool who I've pretended to be went to this temple and opened the doors to the Stone Tower Temple. Majora rested here since the hero sealed it away, all those years ago. When these doors were opened, I regained consciousness. My master woke, and so my purpose began again. But that purpose, twisted and meaningless now, meant very little to me, who remembered nothing of any past lives. Until I met Argaharam, then the pieces fell into place.

"Hyrule almost remained a land of peace. Link almost escaped his curse. But, the forces of darkness seem to find a way to flicker back into a meaningless existence. I want what you want, Aryll."

"And what would that be?"

"Freedom. Which is why I want your hero to win. I want Majora defeated. Ganondorf is gone. Evil will not rule this time, or any time to come, but it sure as well try. I want out. And . . . I suppose it doesn't hurt that Link carries my blade."

"What do you mean?"

Ghirahim shook his head, "The Kokiri blade, the forest's sacred blade. It's where we were defeated and it's where my essence faded. It shrunk to reflect the state my soul was in after that battle. It stayed that way, though a small part of me is linked to that blade. I'm afraid that I'm sworn to do the bidding of anyone who commands that blade. He took care of it very nicely, though. It's got a nice gilded touch to it, don't you think?" She stepped toward Ghirahim.

"You're saying that," she paused and gave him an urgent look. Her eyes were wolflike, "you are in servitude . . . to Link now?" he shrugged.

"So it would appear."

"There's no power left in that blade."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Only I know at this point. You see, you're not the only one looking for someone dear to you. I, too, am searching. But this is an answer you cannot see, because I am not tied your past. But I am in Link's."

She took her gaze off Ghirahim and appeared to be listening for something. She concentrated and closed her eyes.

"He's won. So quickly. It's because of that other mask, isn't it? You should go and greet him. After all, he needs to return that accursed mask to you in order to fulfill his end." She sat down on the pedestal, "But what about me? Am I doomed to spend eternity in this cage?"

He laughed, "Oh I don't know about eternity – but, I can't let you out, either." She sighed and waved him off, "I said can't, not won't. I'm unable to free you from this cage. But, if you're hero knows that you're here, maybe he can still find you. By the way," Ghirahim walked away from her, "Where did you choose a name like Navi?"

"Short for navigator or guide. You're right, I wanted to stay close to my brother. Once his journey was completed, my powers waned."  
"Why you didn't you tell him about you're predicament? Surely he would have come to you." She shook her head, "Majora was powerful, but I suppose I misjudge Link. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him because of me. I will follow my brother in any life and I will guide him, even if it means I'm stuck here in damnation."

"But you don't have to be," The portal opened for Ghirahim, "I will send him word of something. He can help you, but I can't. I am telling you the truth." The light took him out of the chamber, leaving the Goddess Aryll by herself.

"The beginning," she mused, "That was a long, long time ago." She watched the sands flow. This chamber was a reflection of another side, where Link fought the two minions. She could see the battle from this side, but Link was oblivious to her presence.

She longed for simple days and admired her brother's courage. She always had. But the events of their past lives broke the three up. Maybe they were doomed to never meet again. She did not want to believe that, so she held onto the hope that maybe this Ghirahim was right.

The earth settled and the sky relinquished the evil of the mask. For once, things were quiet. The night was gone and a new day dawned.

The dawn of new beginnings.


End file.
